


Клау — это катастрофа

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, F/M, Incest, Sex Change, gender switch, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ему всегда звонят, чтобы он забрал из тюрьмы это болтливое недоразумение, зовущееся его сестрой и соблазняющее задержанных в соседних двух камерах.





	Клау — это катастрофа

Клаудия — это странная девочка из далёкого детства, которая любила злить отца своими проделками и убалтывать до тошноты своих братьев и сестёр. Клаудия — это солёная карамель в карманах пиджака, музыка на полную громкость в час ночи и предложения по типу «угнать самолёт, кто нас остановит?». Клаудия — это сестра, которая всегда пытается быть весёлой и никогда не оставаться в одиночестве.

Клау — это наркоманка в развратной открытой одежде, с неприлично соблазняющим макияжем и надрывным, _почти безумным,_  смехом. Клау — это вечные проблемы с законом, год в женской исправительной колонии и разговоры с пустотой двадцать часов в сутках. Клау — это одна большая катастрофа.

У Диего старые связи в полиции, хорошие друзья среди патрульных и скидки на выплату залога за сестру. Клау из раза в раз выглядит всё непристойнее, ходит на высоченных шпильках и красит волосы в неестественные цвета. Им двадцать семь, а Клау кажется старше лет на пять из-за наркотиков. Она улыбается ему, здоровывается с ним елейным голосом и иногда чуть ли не падет ему в руки, не потому что шпильки, с точки зрения любого здравомыслящего человека, опасное занятие, а потому что пьяна.

Клау смеётся ему в плечо, обвивая тонкими руками шею, чтобы не упасть — Диего держит её, везёт домой и кладёт на диван, укрывая одеялом и стаскивая обувь с голых лодыжек в любое время года.

На утро Клау исчезает, как мираж или призрак. Растворяется так, что даже мысли не возникает, что тут кто-то был. Диего молча заваривает кофе, зная, что на этой неделе ему позвонят ещё дважды. Это было до того, как Юдора его бросила, потому что устала от его самодеятельности. Как будто спасать людей это что-то плохое.

 

— Брати-и-ишка, — тянет Клау наигранным голосом, раскачивая старую решётку, которая просто отвратительно скрипит. — Ты прикинь, меня взяли ни за что! Нет, серьёзно, даже не я начала эту драку. Какие-то два мачо кого-то не поделили, один повалился на меня и я, в защиту своей чести, ударила его.

— Разбив об его голову бутылку? — уточнил Диего, ожидая пока Джордж, дежурный коп и старый друг, откроет замок.

— Посмотри на меня, Диего, — он посмотрел на неё: в ярко-розовом топе, джинсовых шортах, которые не прикрывали _ничего,_ и на высоченных розовых тонких шпильках. Диего спиной почувствовал голодные взгляды из камеры напротив со всеми, кто участвовал в драке. У него зачесались кулаки. — Смотришь? Отлично, и как прикажешь этим восьмидесяти двум фунтам оборонятся? Визгом?

—  _Скорее болтливостью,_ — вставил своё слово Бэн, но Клау на него шикнула. Да что он понимает?

— Вы свободны, — отпустил их с миром Джордж. Диего пожал ему руку, а Клау вышла из камеры так элегантно, будто по подиуму прошлась. Сзади кто-то присвистнул и Диего еле сдержался, чтобы не вернуться назад и не разбить пару наглых носов.

Клау — это полнейшая катастрофа, которая любит дразнить мужчин одним своим взглядом. Диего знает об этом и со злостью захлопывает за ними дверь.

— Спокойнее, амиго, — говорит она, улыбаясь и садясь на перила у чёрного входа участка. — Есть сигаретка для любимой сестры?

Для сестры у него есть пара хороших подзатыльников и гневный взгляд.

— Ты можешь хоть одну неделю прожить так, чтобы не загреметь в участок? — Диего очень зол на неё. За её вид, поведение, манеру к жизни. — Хоть день прожить без этой дряни, а? — он напирает и подходит с каждым словом всё ближе, потому что устал вытаскивать её из дерьма лишь для того, чтобы она вляпалась в него снова. Добровольно. — В твоей жизни осталось хоть что-то человеческое!

— Воу, полегче, Диего, — говорит она, поднимая руки в воздух, будто сдаваясь и показывая, что безоружна. Но это не так. — Ты весь какой-то напряжённый, — она кладёт ему свои холодные руки на плечи, — у тебя что-то случилось? — Диего готов прожечь её взглядом. Но _Клау и Клаудия_ всегда были слишком проницательны. — Юдора тебя бросила?

Диего не ответил, лишь выпрямился, перестав нависать над сестрой, как угроза.

Клау сморщилась, как от чего-то неприятного.

— Она тебя недостойна, — хмыкнула Клау, плавно перемещая холодные пальцы к его шее, залезая под воротник и проводя длинными ногтями по коже.

— Плохая ложь, — действительно, _просто ужасно неправдоподобная,_  — ты способна на лучшее.

— Неужели? — Клау улыбнулась и слезла с перил. — Хочешь, помогу тебе, братец? — её пальцы холодят затылок и наклоняют на себя. Расстояния неприлично мало и они почти сталкиваются носами. — Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Диего стоит её оттолкнуть, но, честно, не получается. Клау невероятно холодная, дрожащая и хрупкая, но бойкая, упрямая и любящая. Диего не хочет ни о чём думать, ему хочется прижать сестру к стене и наконец объяснить, что с ней случится за такие наряды. Диего понимает, что _Клау — это сплошная провокация,_ но устоять не может.


End file.
